papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 11 - The Door's Problem
MUSIC LINK <-- Previous chapter 2- As Mario reaches Toad Town, he reunites with Tayce T., the cook in Toad Town. She is talking a walk when Mario chats with her. “Oh! Mario! I can’t believe you’re here! How are things going?” Tayce T. asks Mario. Mario tells her the whole story. It takes so long that Tayce T. cooks one of Mario’s Mushrooms, and makes a Fried Shroom from it. They eat dinner together, and finally Mario finishes the story. “Oh…” Tayce T. says in awe. “So you are looking for a woman named Timpani and a man named Blumiere?” “Yeah,” Mario replies. “I’m sorry to tell you this Mario… but no one in Toad Town has seen such…” “Oh.” Mario thanks Tayce T. for the meal and leaves via his Return Pipe. ---- NEW MUSIC LINK ---- Mario waits for Luigi to return in Merlon’s house. Once Luigi returns, a few days have passed. “Yo bro!” Luigi greets. “I think I found some interesting info!” “You have?” Merlon asks. “What is it?” “About that gravi-thing back at Castle Bleck! Ya now, the gravitational pull!” “Yeah!” Mario remembers now. “Toadsworth at Rogueport tells me that it’s no ordinary disturbance, it’s a type of… space bridge thing! Like… like a wormhole!” “Ah, wormholes…” Merlon says. “I would trust Toadsworth if I were you two. He is very trustworthy.” Mario adds that Russ T. Toad Town also said something about a disturbance somewhere in the universe. “Let’s go, bro!” And they leave for Castle Bleck. When they get to Flipside Tower, the door to Castle Bleck doesn’t seem to be working. “Hmm…” Merlon thinks. “It should be functional…” “Mimi’s behind there!” Luigi says. “She’s stuck there!” Mario walks over to the door before Castle Bleck’s door. It opens. “The door to Sammer’s Kingdom seems to be working…” Merlon states. “You two should go through Sammer’s Kingdom, and then enter Castle Bleck from there!” Mario and Luigi agree. The only downside was the Duel of 100. They’d have to fight 100 Sammer Guys, which would take a week or so. When they beat all the Sammer Guys, two weeks have passed. Luigi decides to talk to Mimi through his pink device Peach gave everyone. “Yeah?” Mimi asks. “Found something?” “Nope,” Luigi replies. “Me and my bro are coming back to Castle Bleck now. Aren’t you stuck there?” “Yeah… I kind of am.” “Don’t worry, we’re coming!” “Okay, just hurry. Please.” “No worries! We’re coming right now!” And the talk ends. In Castle Bleck, Mario and Luigi meet Mimi next to the gravitational pull. “Where is it coming from?” Mimi asks. “It seems to be… invisible.” “Yeah…” Luigi agrees. But before they investigate, they try to open the Dimensional Door back to Flipside. It won’t even budge. The three return to the gravitational pull inside Castle Bleck. Then Mario has an idea: flip. During his adventure, most things that you thought were invisible weren’t; they were just in a different dimension. So Mario flips, and finds a huge purple hole in the air. It sucks him in before he can flip back. “Bro?” Luigi says slowly. “Bro? Are you there?” “Let me try to flip,” Mimi suggests. “Maybe he’s stuck in 3D.” She flips, and goes back into 2D. “Nothing. The gravitational pull doesn’t seem to be active anymore,” Mimi reports. “Let’s… go back to Merlon, Mimi. Maybe he can do something about this… problem.” :: “Good idea.” Mimi holds on to Luigi as they use the Return Pipe to Flipside. :: Next chapter [[User blog:PegasusMan/Infinite Love: Chapter 12 - Minga's Tips|-->]] Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic